


crescendo

by cluelesspaladin



Series: The Kink Collective [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bets, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machine, Galra Biology, Hand Jobs, Kolivan is reluctant but willing, Kolivatt, Kolivatt?, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pre-Established Relationship, Sex Games, Sybian, Toys, canon-divergent AU, mentions of alien biology, reference to human disaster Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesspaladin/pseuds/cluelesspaladin
Summary: Matthew makes it a game.Of course he does; the young Terran is prone to acting more like a kit than the of-age adult he’s supposed to be, constantly sticking his nose into things he shouldn’t and laughing when it (usually) blows up in his face.-Matt convinces Kolivan to try something new. The results are... well, fairly predictable.
Relationships: Kolivan & Matt, Kolivan/Matt
Series: The Kink Collective [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683835
Kudos: 60





	crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Seven: Kolivan/Matt, Sybian/Fucking Machine

Matthew makes it a game.

Of course he does; the young Terran is prone to acting more like a kit than the of-age adult he’s supposed to be, constantly sticking his nose into things he shouldn’t and laughing when it (usually) blows up in his face. It’s hard to think of him as being related to the Green Paladin of Voltron- it’s undeniable whenever they are side to side, but out of context it is like they are entirely different people.

He watches, half curious as Matthew sets up their planned activity for the latter half of the sun cycle. He had sneakily arranged to have Kolivan’s schedule cleared for the latter half of the day in order to wrangle him into their shared quarters while Matthew settled into life on the base.

“Remind me what, exactly, this is again?” he inquires, already stripped from the waist up as he lounges on the padded floor, arms under his chin as his eyes track the several thin cords that Matthew has set out, connected into the power socket in the floor. He knows, in theory- had seen the plans over his lover’s shoulder as he beamed and rambled about technological things that made very little sense to Kolivan.

“On Earth, it’s called a sybian.” Matthew says, leaning over as he hauls the long cylindrical object further onto the bed, sleek and dark metal with two phallic objects mounted onto it. “This is- well, I may have modified the design to make it more fun for us.”

Kolivan feels his brow ridge quirk up in question, features neutral at the faintly amused tone of his lover.

“I’m almost done.” Matthew waves him off, not even looking over his shoulder. It would be unnerving to anyone else, but Matthew is so finely tuned into Kolivan’s silences that he can judge which reaction is appropriate in the moment. “And, done. Get up here, fearless leader.”

Kolivan rolls to his feet with years of experience on his side; Matthew’s eyes are absolutely fixated on his abdomen as he straightens and steps over to the bed.

“Penetrative use, I see.” He states, looking to his lover.

“Okay. So. I know that Galra have like- really good stamina, right? So I started thinking on how long we could actually hold out in comparing our species.” Matt babbles immediately, gesturing excitedly at the contraption. “But rather than fucking each other, we’re going to fuck ourselves. Figuratively, slightly in reality.”

Curious, Kolivan takes a closer look and realizes that it is, indeed, his length mounted on the metal. Every inch of the textured, spiny lengths there are in surprising detail- he levels a Look in Matthew’s direction. Kolivan can only imagine how he came to get a perfect replica of his hardened cock.

Matthew, of course, is utterly unrepentant as he strips off his shirt, working at his pants as Kolivan carefully follows suit.

That part of proceedings done, Matthew straddles the entire system and hovers above the replica of his own cock, watching as Kolivan warily mirrors him over the replica of his own. He’s beginning to suspect he knows where this is going- in more ways than one.

His shins are against the matting of the machine- with a flick of a hidden switch, the material snaps tight in a firm cuff, pinning his legs to the machine. Kolivan startles, testing the hold with his hands braced in the space between himself and Matthew. It’s already intimate, the pair of them kneeling over the doubles of their own cocks, but this takes it to another level. They’re barely a foot apart as Matthew leans into Kolivan’s space. 

“Okay then. Here’s my proposition.” Matt’s voice is already a key lower, husky as he leans into Kolivan’s space. “We both go for as long as we can. And then we go some more. If _I_ lose, I’ll help you reorganize the entire base’s systems into the new configuration you proposed at the last meeting. If _you_ lose, you have to take a day off work every week for the next month.”

Kolivan takes his time considering the offer. Fair terms, really. Matthew could be rather… eccentric in some of his requests. This one, however, is much more reasonable than usual.

“Very well. I accept your terms.” He agrees, something warming in his belly as he watches Matthew’s eyes trace over him, a slow smile stretching his lips.

“Alright then.” The human says, lining himself up with the phallus and slowly sinking down onto it with a punched-out sound that goes straight to Kolivan’s groin. He sits there for a moment, a flush working its way across his cheeks as he rolls his hips experimentally with a groan.

For a moment, Kolivan can only stare at the sight. He didn’t think Matthew had prepped himself like he usually had. But if he _did_ …

He resists the urge to gather his pretty little lover into his hold and mark him, fuck him until he is gaping around his cock and gasping his name. But that is not in the cards for either of them today.

Glancing down, Kolivan assesses the situation from a mildly critical point. It… certainly wouldn’t be the strangest thing Kolivan has done in his admittedly long lifespan. Unlike Matthew, Galra are natural lubricators when it comes to intercourse.

Despite it, he hesitates for a moment before teasing the head of the false cock against his entrance. Finding that nothing terribly unusual about it, save being slightly warmer than expected, it’s a slow glide as he seats it inside of himself.

A rumble burbles out of his chest as the sensation of familiar barbs and ridges rub against his internal glands, sparking pleasure in several ways as he settles his weight more firmly onto the mechanism.

And then, Matthew gets a Look.

It’s an expression Kolivan is intimately familiar with- one that suggests that he’s up to no good and entirely expects to be punished for it later.

Another strap loops over the tops of his thighs and locks, pinning his entire weight where it is as he twitches in startlement. It’s not much of a consolation, but the same appears to be happening to Matthew as well.

Somehow, the thought is not reassuring.

There’s enough room for him to rise up slightly- enough to reach the head of the phallus before the strain against his muscles gets irritating enough for him to sink back down.

“Uh, I should probably mention now that I made some adjustments to the original design. I did mention that earlier, I think?” Matthew says, posing it more as a question than a statement as he rocks backward, hands touching Kolivan’s due to the close proximity.

The cocks underneath them suddenly whir to life, leaving Kolivan breathless as the phallus inside of him begins to vibrate. Pleasure takes over coherent thought almost immediately; it’s a clear sign he’s been neglecting his own needs, that he is so easily reduced to a shaking mess right off the bat. However, he knows that Matthew is in the same boat from the grinding his lover is doing against his own phallus.

It’s hard to deny that there isn’t _some_ appeal to being fucked by his own cock- Matthew, clever creature that he is- has obviously given this experience some thought before bringing it to Kolivan in the first place.

Though he is still tense as the unfamiliar machinery whirs underneath his thighs.

Past experience wars with the pleasant sparks that his stimulated glands are producing with his nerves as he remains still, his own cock already hardening against his belly.

There isn’t much talk following that, though the low vibrations aren’t currently doing much for Kolivan. The same can’t be said for Matthew as he grunts and tries to thrust back into it. A hand pushes down on some hidden catch, and then, _then_ \- Kolivan feels something.

The vibration kicks up another level; Matthew’s breath hitches as he tosses his long mane of hair back with a low moan, cock weeping slick as he rises as much as he’s able before dropping back down again, riding the cock to the best of his current ability. It never fails to warm something in Kolivan’s chest, seeing Matthew begin to unravel and turn into the wanton lover he’s come to cherish.

Now, however, Kolivan begins to feel the vibration as it reaches into his deepest parts of his belly and pulls something out of him in the form of a low growl. Despite his instincts telling him to remain cautious, he allows some of the tension to bleed out of his thighs and calves as he begins to rock into the toy. From the smug look Matthew shoots him a moment later, it was all part of his plan.

Perhaps feeling a tad spiteful, he reaches the short distance to grasp Matthew’s erect cock, mindful of his claws as he works his much larger hand over the hard flesh. Matthew immediately throws his head back and comes, the thick white liquid coating Kolivan’s palm as he works his lover through the aftershocks. He knows from experience that Matthew’s taut hole is clenching around the mimicry of his own cock; with the added stimulation, it doesn’t surprise him in the least as the human curls forward in an attempt to relieve the pressure on his now hypersensitive body.

The vibrations inside his sheath are spiking with the deeper sensations of the glands. The new level of the machine below him is sending rumbles through his belly and thighs. His claws dig into the metal below his palms as Kolivan pushes down against the feeling, hyper focused on the unfamiliar but enjoyable feelings.

His pleasure builds slowly, a tightening of his belly that Matthew hones in on while he grunts something that might have been a prayer.

The machine kicks up another notch, and Kolivan comes violently as a new sensation joins the vibration. It seems as though Matthew hasn’t been exaggerating when he had mentioned something about altering the original design. Now, the cock in his sheath is beginning to rotate in small circles, pressing against different glands as his very real external one continues to ejaculate across his chest, the machine, and Matthew. It feels as though the air has been crushed from his lungs as he leans forward in an attempt to relieve some of the aching need his sheath is in desperate need of.

Galra refractory periods are nearly non-existent; the continued stimulation of the internal glands has Kolivan erect in a matter of seconds as he straightens to the best he can, leaning his forehead against Matthew’s collar and letting out a piteous cry of _want_.

His lover is trembling, obviously overstimulated as his length begins to harden again. Humans, he’d been told, were not able to immediately grow hard again. The fact that Matthew was, and so soon, suggested that he’d either taken some kind of drug, or he was extremely turned on.

Given that there were no shortage of performance enhancing drugs used in medical, Kolivan deduced it really could go either way as he lazily lapped at an old mark he’d laid into Matthew’s skin during one of their past couplings. His thoughts were beginning to haze with a much deeper pleasure now that his first release was out of the way.

Time had no meaning to either of them as they remained seated on the machine- Matthew was already close to a second orgasm, his hand shakily working himself as he jerkily tried to fuck himself once more. The friction of it felt pleasurable enough; Kolivan did the same, lightly rocking back onto the cock and groaning when he realized that the ridges of the fake had stiffened.

It was hard to say who came first the second time- Matthew hit another button and Kolivan’s vision blurred as the cock inside of him expanded out, filling him with a thickness he hadn’t felt before in his life. The head of it was reaching deeper into him as the length expanded, his teeth aching as he clenched his jaw tight. It bordered on pain-pleasure as it expanded further before contracting.

It wasn’t a true fuck, just shy of enough to get a rhythm going, but it was clear that his human lover was up for the challenge as he whimpered, thrusting up into nothing as his eyes glazed over with lust. Again, Kolivan was hit with a need to rip him free from his bindings and fuck him until neither of them had the energy to move, but he was also beginning to see himself doing the same. Short, weak thrusts into the air dug one particular spine against his primary internal gland, causing an obscene amount of slick to slowly drip from his hole around the cock. Never mind the slick that his actual cock was dripping as he continued to thrust into nothing. The head was beginning to turn a dark shade of purple at being untouched for so long.

He didn’t need to worry about that for long. Matthew leaned forward, suckling at the fat head before sinking his sinfully warm tongue and mouth down with what could be considered too much ease.

“Matthew-“ he whined, ears pinned against his head as he arched into the touch, filled and touched and touching as he came again.

This time, his vision whited out.

When he came to again, Matthew was watching him with something akin to wonder, cum spattered across his chin and face. Still, the toy expanded and contracted within him, the vibrations remaining the same, firm, steady pace. It was probably the only thing keeping him from going insane, now.

“One more.” Matthew panted as he reached for the button once more. “One more setting.”

Neither of them cared at their state.

Kolivan actually _squeaked_ as his own cock suddenly retreated, pulling out as it sank down into the machine before thrusting back into him at a speed and force he wasn’t expecting. Across from him, Matthew seemed no different, drool leaking from the corner of his chin as his head lolled. It was a sight to behold, indeed- all it did was add more fuel to the fire that was Kolivan’s lust.

But stars above, it was too much. The thick, wet heat of the dildo against all of his internal glands worked him to the edge before he knew it, shuddering through another orgasm with determined agony written across his features. There were tears in Matthew’s eyes as he came with a choked cry seconds later.

So absorbed in the raw sensations of everything, Kolivan didn’t notice the next orgasm until it crashed over him in a crescendo of pleasure. He might have cried out, but the last thing he registered before his vision went black was the look of fear on Matthew’s face.


End file.
